


He was right

by Delois



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delois/pseuds/Delois
Summary: Law struggles with thoughts of his own resemblence to Doflamingo.
Kudos: 3





	He was right

Sitting down on the Edge of the operating table Law looked down at Luffy in his still Critical but stable state. He sighed, his Crewmates now mostly were asleep after taking shifts to look after this random kid they picked up. Of course they knew who Monkey D. Luffy was but its not like they didn't leave Pirates to their death before. This was.. Fresh. Especially because od the risk they were Taking boarding on Marineford in the first place. 

He shouldnt take anything before a serious surgery but his withdrawal sympthoms were worse than when he was under. 

"Dad wouldve killed me if he saw" A half filled glass sat before him, Deadly mixture. Eh. 

Law sighed again putting hands on his forehead. 

"Who am I doing this for. Even if this was just to Help him it wouldn't be selfless. I did it just to prove to myself that I'm like Cora-san. Even a simpleton like this dumbass here wouldve noticed a glaring problem of this not being selfnessness. " A sad quiet laugh was all he mustered. His Vision blurred, pathetic display. "I know that I did it just so I can use him later on. To avenge you Cora-san. But... Am I just doing what he was. Mindlessly, without care for other life, enacting his Revenge... Cora-san was he right about me? " His last words was just sobbed out, barely hearable even if you were trying to listen. Trafalgar looked again around the Room, like an idiot awaiting a miracle of his mentor just appearing and giving him answers which he was struggling with for so Long. Nothing happened of course, he expected it, but still Hoped like a fool he was. Wiping down his eyes way too hard to get rid of the Evidence with one hand, he reached out to the drawer with the other. The several different substances were there, used for medicinal practices of course. But not today. 

He looked for something to tighten around his own arm too. 

His eyes again blurred and he felt instant deep pain in his head. Flaring, pulsating pain. The memories flooded his already stirred up Mind. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, it obviously wasnt enough to numb down the first pain. 

That pink bastard did the same didn't he? The faceless, blurry movements and seemingly random splurts of colors were just Another Memory erased from his Mind. Law groaned from the pain and sudden influx of stimuli, pure instincts caused him to throw to the floor everything he had in his hands. He stood motionless for a prelonged moment. Even his most primal instincts and unhealthy habits were just like Doflamingo's. No matter how healthy or the opposite his head always led him the same way. Every single thing was tainted by those disgusting tan fingers. Even after all those Years alone, all this time he had with Cora-san couldnt wash off all those filthy, dirty fingertips from his Personality. No matter where he run hed always maintain in the same spot anew. He was a puppet. The worst path it could lead him was Understanding. Of how unhelpable and unavoidable those urges are. He couldnt.. He. 

"Captain, i'm ready to change your shift." Bepo showed up in the door, his voice obviously concerned. He didn't know if he hated or loved the care his crewmembers gifted him with. He knew that he didn't deserve it, he knew that offing himself wouldve been easier and if not for them itd be over sooner. And he didn't know if that was good or not. A usual sly smirk appeared on his face. A easy Fox mask. 

"Yeah, I was getting tipsy from the lack of sleep. If anything happens, wake me up. Bepo clearly wanted to say more but Trafalgar dodged him and waved disappearing into the corridor. 

Was this what that fucker felt too? 

**Author's Note:**

> Doffy was groomed and did nothing wrong thank u goodbye-


End file.
